


Anger will get you nowhere... Maybe

by KatjaWilde



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I might edit this later but probably not, Love Confessions, Mentioned Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Mentioned Chloé Bourgeois, Mentioned Lila Rossi, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Repressing Emotions, School Dances, or sort of at least, so enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatjaWilde/pseuds/KatjaWilde
Summary: A conversation taking place between Marinette and Kagami after the former has had her dress ruined by the liar.I hate writing summaries.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 186





	Anger will get you nowhere... Maybe

Marinette slammed the door behind her. It had been a great night. Going to the school dance hadn’t been her idea, but Adrien, Chloe and Kagami had insisted she should attend. Kagami had even managed to come as Adriens plus one so the foursome of friends could spend the party together. But then Lila just had to ruin it by “accidentally” spilling red punch all over Marinette’s light blue dress.  
When she had been understandably upset, the liar had burst into tears, telling everyone that Marinette had tried to ruin her dress and that it was pure luck that the bluenette was clumsy enough to spill the punch on herself instead. The nerve of that girl! First she ruins her dress, then tries to accuse Marinette of trying to ruin hers.  
Marinette was now pacing outside the school, trying to calm down while muttering to herself.  
“Don’t get angry. Don’t let an akuma get you. Don’t get angry, Marinette. Breathe. Don’t get angry.” She furiously wiped away the tears streaming down her face. Damn. She really thought she had better control over her emotions by now.  
“Why not?”  
Marinette jumped at the sudden noise and turned to see Kagami behind her. She was still dressed in her red dress from previously, a black leather jacket slung over it. Marinette would not have thought it Kagami’s style, but it suited her.  
“Why not what?” She asked, slipping down to sit up against the cold stone wall.  
”Why not be angry? Anger is better than tears, better than being hurt, better than obsessing over something that you cannot change.”  
“I can change things, make them better, help them see the truth.”  
Kagami just raised her eyebrows at her. Marinette just slumped in her seat and Kagami hesitantly sat next to the bluenette.  
“Or I thought I could. Maybe you’re right. But still, this is Paris. Anger will get me nowhere.”  
“Maybe not. But you have cried enough tears over them, Mari. Don’t let them ruin your night.”  
Marinette took in a couple of deep breaths.  
“They haven’t.” She knocked her shoulder into Kagami’s, relishing the way the girl sent her a small smile at the action. She smiled back. “I mean I’ve gotten to spend time with one of my favorite people.”  
Kagami nodded solemnly. “Your and Chloe’s relationship have improved greatly from what I hear.”  
Marinette gaped at her. While it was right that she and the blonde had become friends that was not what she meant. From the glint of mischief in Kagami’s eyes, Marinette realized that the Japanese girl knew that.  
“You know that’s not what I meant.” Both girls started giggling. Marinette leaned her head on the shorter girl’s shoulder.  
A beat of silence passed.  
“Thanks,” she whispered. Kagami nudged her.  
“No problem,” she teased, “believe it or not, I actually quite like you.“  
“Well, I am pretty great.” Marinette let out a huff of air. “But then again, must be because I have great friends like you.” Marinette nudged Kagami back and looked the other girl in the eye. “Really, Kagami, I mean it. Thank you for keeping my company. And for reminding me that my feelings are valid, even if I can’t release them in any healthy matter.”  
Kagami nodded seriously. “If I ever meet Hawkmoth I will beat that fucker with the other fucker in our lives.”  
Marinette snorted. “Not if I beat you to it.”  
Again silence fell over the pair. They could still hear the music from the party in the school building behind them. Neither girl moved.  
“So, you and Adrien, huh?” Marinette broke the silence. Her crush on the blond had died a long time ago, a combination of passiveness to the whole Lila thing and her realization of how creepy her crush had been. Nowadays they were pretty good friends. He had luckily seen the light when it came to the liar but they were still waiting for the right way to expose her. Chloe had, not surprisingly, tried to convince them to let her dad ship the liar back to Italy but they still had no concrete evidence. Marinette almost snorted at the memory of that conversation. It was the first time she and Chloe had truly bonded.  
Next to her, Kagami was staring at her with an unfamiliar expression in her eyes.  
“What are you implying?”  
“Nothing,” she hummed. “But you are his date after all.” She bumped her shoulder, almost knocking the other girl over. Marinette hurriedly grabbed her to prevent her from falling.  
“Sorry.” Marinette smiled sheepishly.  
Kagami just looked confused. “Because it was the only way both our parents would let us attend, you know that Mari.”  
“But you still like him, right?”  
Kagami just shook her head no.  
“I haven’t in a long while.”  
“Oh.” Marinette had not known that. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
When Kagami kept looking at her, Marinette held up her hands, backtracking. “Not that you have to if you don’t want to, it’s just I told you when I got over my crush and with us being friends and all I just thought-“  
Kagami cut Marinette off by putting her hand over the rambling girl’s mouth  
“It’s not that I don’t appreciate listening to your voice,” she began, “but I feel like I should maybe explain myself.”  
Marinette shook her head, signaling that the girl didn’t have to but from the amused glint in Kagami’s eye she already knew that.  
“After all, I never hesitate.”  
And yet, she hesitated. A heartbeat passed. Then two.  
Marinette removed Kagami’s hand from where it was still placed over her mouth, intertwining their fingers. Kagami’s eyes widened as she looked from Marinette’s face to their hands and back again.  
The girl in question just smiled. The kind of smile lovesick poets and romance writers write dozens upon dozens of pages about. And in that moment Kagami realized that she had no reason to hesitate.  
She leaned in and captured Marinette’s lips with her own.  
Marinette didn’t protest, just reached up to tangle her hand in Kagami’s hair, angling their heads and deepening the kiss.  
This. This is what the poets wrote about when they wrote about love, Kagami thought to herself, cupping the other girl’s jaw with her unoccupied hand.  
It wasn’t fireworks or the world standing still or anything of the sort. It was feeling warm and content and like all was right in the world.  
Neither girl wanted it to end but finally they had to pull back to breathe.  
When Kagami opened her eyes, she was rewarded with a smile that could melt icebergs and cold fashion mogul’s hearts. If it hadn’t been to cliché, she could have sworn her own heart skipped a beat.  
She opened her mouth to say something, anything at all, but before she could Marinette had already blurted out: “I think I’m in love with you.” And then promptly flushed beet-red.  
Kagami smiled like someone who had just received the best news of their life and touched their foreheads together.  
“I’m happy to hear that since I have been in love with you for months.”  
This time Marinette was the one who closed the distance between their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written in a "should-go-to-bed-haze" and not edited. I might edit it later. Probably not, but hey, hope springs eternal, right?  
> And I know I switch POV at some point - it just seemed better that way and like it was flowing better - let me know in the comments why you think I'm right;) or whether it disturbs your reading  
> By the way, there's a bit of diaIogue I had some trouble with. I could just not get it right, so if you think you found it - suggestions are welcome.
> 
> Also, could you tell that I haven't actually watched the latest two seasons? I just love the fanfiction in this fandom and have based Lila and Kagami and most of everything else really on that. 
> 
> Welp, hope you enjoyed this trainwreck. Thanks for reading!


End file.
